fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KMDW-TV
KMDW-TV is the CW-affiliated television station for South Iowa and North Missouri. Licensed to Ottumwa, it broadcasts a high definition digital signal on VHF channel 11 (or virtual channel 11.1 via PSIP) from a transmitter shared downtown Ottumwa. Owned by Media General, KMDW has sales and administrative offices in downtown Ottumwa. Overview KMDW-TV primarily serves much of the Kirksville/Ottumwa market. In the Borderlands, the station's official coverage area consists of several counties of South and Southeastern Iowa and much of North and Northeastern Missouri, formerly a covered by Quincy, IL/Hannibal, MO/Keokuk, IA and in some counties, Kansas City, MO-KS. Additional viewership comes from surrounding counties in Quincy, KC, Des Moines, Columbia/Jefferson City, Peoria and as far as Omaha. KMDW clears all syndicated, and local programming from a wide library of cartoons, entertainment shows and movies since the 1980's. History It was founded on the end of June 1980, and first hit the airwaves around July of the same year. In 1987, Young Broadcasting of Nashville, Tennessee, acquired KMDW from local ownership, making Young's first independent station. In 1995, upon the launch of the WB Television Network, KMDW became a charter affiliate of the new network for the market. The station was verbally branded as "The WB, Channel 11" (simply adding The WB name to the "Channel 11" branding in use since 1986), until it was simplified to "WB11" in 1997. Initially, KMDW's programming remained unchanged, as The WB had broadcast only primetime shows on Wednesday nights at its launch. Like with other WB-affiliated stations during the network's first four years, KMDW ran feature films and select first-run scripted series prior to its 10:00 p.m. newscast on nights when The WB did not offer network programs. On January 24, 2006, the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner and CBS Corporation announced that the two companies would shut down The WB and UPN and in their place, would combine the two networks' respective programming to create a new "fifth" network called The CW. Young chose not to exercise an ownership interest in The CW – making KMDW the largest CW affiliate that is not owned by either CBS or Time Warner, and the largest English-language network affiliated station that is not an owned-and-operated station of its respective network in the Honey Lands area of North Iowa and South Missouri. On June 6, 2013, Young Broadcasting announced that it would merge with Media General The merger was approved by the FCC on November 8, after Media General shareholders approved the merger a day earlier; it was completed on November 12. On September 8, 2015, Media General, owner of NBC affiliate KWQC (channel 6) in Davenport, IA and CBS affiliate KIMT (channel 3) in Mason City, IA, announced that it would acquire Meredith by June 2016. KMDW might end up having a duopoly with KMOI-TV 23 in Kirksville, Missouri. Logos Logo for kmdw tv 2009 present by revinchristianhatol-d9icz29.png Logo for kmdw tv 11 2006 2009 by revinchristianhatol-d9icvqm.png Logo for kmdw tv 1999 2006 by revinchristianhatol-d9icvah.png Logo for kmdw tv 1995 2006 by revinchristianhatol-d9icv2q.png Logo for kmdw tv 1987 1995 by revinchristianhatol-d9icunc.png Logo for kmdw tv 1980 87 by revinchristianhatol-d9ialey.png Category:Channel 11 Category:Ottumwa Category:Iowa Category:Kirksville Category:Missouri Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:Meredith Corporation